HetaOni II
by Data014
Summary: The desperate attempts of escape continues.
1. Introduction

_Italy's heart has stopped._

Breaking clocks, stacking memories, running away, solving puzzles, engaging in battles, altering fate.

The mansion held many means of entertainment for the hosts. The preys, nations who were diminished as humans in the vicinity, were beginning to open more doors for them to investigate as they unveil the mysteries behind the Thing and the house itself. Just as when they were about to get the key to freedom, the incident was jumbled like their memories. Perhaps it had something to do with the way they were defying fate of numerous time loops.

They are stuck in a dead end.

Aside from escaping, more objectives were added into the tally, namely:

What happened to Italy? What was the "dream world" he has gotten into?

Spain and Romano were trapped in one of the past time loops. They have to figure out a way to bring them back.

England lost his sense of sight.

Which do they need to do first? Hope was seemingly losing its spark as the remaining nations gathered into their safe place, not knowing where to start.

But they made a pact.

To trust one another, rely on one another, and escape all together.

And they will certainly live up to those promises even if they stay holed up in the wretched mansion longer than they should.

Let's continue HetaOni.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer and author's note/s:_**

 ** _HetaOni is probably the most popular fan made game of Hetalia. This masterpiece was created by Tomoyoshi and not me. Sadly, the game has no definite ending since it was discontinued. From what I've heard, Tomoyoshi lost her game data due to the tsunami, thus not continuing the game._**

 ** _I don't own the characters, Hetalia, HetaOni, AoOni. This fanfiction is merely my own version of HetaOni from where it stopped. This is not the official ending and everything is just a product of my imagination._**

 ** _Happy reading~_**


	2. DISAPPEARANCE

**DISAPPEARANCE**

Every single thing was getting more and more complicated. The nations' main goal was simply to escape all together, unlike in the numerous time loops Italy had gotten through. Patterns were different, nations died in various places, time, and causes. The memories were getting tangled, causing Italy's knowledge to get intertwined with reality and fiction. But then again, all of the memories they have been seeing were real.

There was no 'fiction'. All of the scenes they saw happened.

And right now, things were beginning to worsen. Italy's heart stopped, Spain and Romano are unable to come back to their original timeline, England was robbed out of his sight, America was left in despair, and Russia… seemed to have something else in mind. He and China proceeded to the annex once again to "solve a puzzle".

They both walked idly to the first floor as if they are already used to the possible encounter and… death they may experience by simply existing in the mansion. Truth be told, China was passive all throughout the story and has been a support from the rear. Although he seemingly doesn't seem to have any major role for now, he knew what he was doing. He knew what was happening and he knew what he has to do.

"When do you think are we going to get out of here, aru?"

"Uncertain. But China, I want to escape so badly. I don't like it here."

"Who does, aru? Seriously, it's better being a nation than being trapped here as humans." China scoffed and replied in a casual manner.

Russia wrapped his fingers around the cold door knob to the annex. His hand was large but his grip was soft. "Say… What if…" He turned to look at the other, his eyebrows raised in worry. China simply stared at him, urging him to continue.

The huge nation averted his gaze to the floor. "…There's more to this than being a haunted mansion."

"The books." Russia raised his head back to China. His whole face was filled with surprise but the Asian nation just looked at him dead in the eyes. "I'm not sure if the others have noticed, aru, but there are tons of books here. Awfully lot, aru."

Russia smirked.

"I see. You noticed it too. I thought we have different things in mind when you agreed to come with me here to solve something. I guess I'm mistaken."

China nodded, determined to rummage through the books and find some sort of clue to what is happening. After all, Italy did find a journal that could turn back time. If that is the case, if a journal with the ability to reverse time existed, is it possible to find journals with different capabilities? China didn't know if he could consider it a positive or negative thing. But what's important is for them to figure something out more than finding an exit from the wretched nightmare they are in.

They went in and further into the annex.

* * *

Spain and Romano stayed inside the piano room and locked the door. They wanted to go back to their own world but for now, they both knew it wasn't the time. Spain made a huge mistake of spilling everything to England and he knew all too well that the Brit was dead serious when he said he didn't care about their world. With Romano disoriented, Spain had to take matters in his hands for now.

"H-Hey, bastard… What should we do…?" For the first time, Romano showed weakness to openly obey and rely on Spain. Italy was half dead and Romano could definitely feel it. It was strange; it was as if most memories in his mind were erased yet bound into one big cluster. It made his head and chest hurt yet again but not the same as before.

The other stared at the white wall for a while, seriously pondering what to do. Well, what _should_ they do? Spain did his best to narrow down the choices they have.

Assist this world boldly or help them in secret.

Closing his eyes tightly as Romano waited patiently (which was surprising), Spain mumbled something incomprehensible at first.

"What? I didn't hear you, dammit."

"Romano, Ita's memories are being passed on to you, right?"

"Right, but not all of them. Something happened to Veneziano right now, so they seemed like they were disturbed. I… need time to recollect them accordingly. What do you have in mind?"

"It was my mistake for trusting this world's England. I wasn't thinking when I told him about what happened to us. At the very first moment, I left a bad impression… If… If we can somehow help them out by using the memories you have, you know, prevent the deaths in this time loop, maybe… Just maybe, they would trust and help us out in return."

Romano had to admit, that was a decent idea. It's like killing two birds with one stone. It will surely end up in favor to both parties. They have no other means of escape anyway aside from England, or else they will stay trapped in the past. However, the process is going to be hard.

"I like what you're thinking. But how should we help them? Secretly or…"

"What's your opinion? I mean, both would be difficult. If we protect them in hiding, it would be hard for us to assemble them. If we do aid them out in the open, we have to gain their trusts."

Suddenly, Romano felt down. "…How did Veneziano do it?"

…Spain realized what he meant in an instant. Italy had been into countless loops and he was able to put up an act every single time. The two of them were new to this whole ordeal, making it difficult for them to assess what to do next. They don't see any memories when a clock is broken (except for Romano though he did not completely comprehend most of them since, well, he simply was _not there)_ nor do they have any idea what time loop they're in. They couldn't afford to let a nation in that world to get killed just for Romano to remember the loop since neither of them can turn back time. After all, the stored memories he have are unreliable. Romano was not personally there and they were just being passed onto him. Something popped into Spain's mind. It's risky but…

"I have an idea but… I want your thoughts about it. Since we don't know what timeline this is and we don't really have any memories about the incidents here even if we break a clock, what if we talk to Italy?"

Romano almost fell into a hole of pure rage. "What the fuck- Are you nuts, Espagna?! My brother has had enough of going back again and again and again just to fix things! If we show up before him, he'd think he made a mistake once more! I don't want him to feel that way again, dammit!"

He simply smiled at Romano. Spain was completely aware that he cared deeply about his younger brother even though he denies admitting it. He has to lift up his spirit somehow. "Wow, you _did_ say your thoughts," he laughed a bit. "I'm thinking about that too-"

"No you fucking don't!" Romano cut off, but Spain was not deterred.

"Listen to me." His voice was serious, enough to shut Romano up for a while. He rarely shows this side of him anyway. "That's why you're here. You- I mean, we… or yeah, you… have to make sure that he'll be in one piece if we do cooperate with him. Don't be negative, Romano. If we convince him calmly, we'll be able to gain his trust. And…" The older nation took his ax and slowly turned his back on Romano.

"…Even if this is not our world, I don't want to see my friends die."

"Spain…"

"This sounds selfish, but… I don't want to experience what the others did. Dying, seeing their friends die, going back in the past many times just to correct the mistakes… I don't want that. That's why we have to help our friends in this world and then go back to our own. Isn't that what you call a real happy ending?"

He glanced back at Romano with a smile. It's a wonder that Spain could still pull off a smile in this world. In this time. In this place where death is almost inevitable. And somehow… that smile became contagious and affected Romano too. He stood up, slowly, and took his weapon. Romano gripped onto it tightly, remembering that it's Germany's and for once in his life, he trusted him.

"Romano, are you with me?" Spain said, swinging his ax in a comfortable manner.

"Always. Let's kick butt, save lives, and escape."

' _For Veneziano- No. For our friends.'_

* * *

 _To the me who is struggling to keep everyone alive._

 _Don't fret._

 _You'll be fine._

 _Rely on your friends and don't disappoint them by burdening everything._

 _I am to die yet again, but don't cry._

 _Italy… You have wonderful friends._

 _You all argue and don't get along during meetings but in the end, you have each other's backs._

 _In the end, you'll laugh with them._

 _To the me who is doing much better now_

…

 _I'm so proud of you._


	3. boOKs

**boOKs**

"Let's see… Where do we start…"

Canada sauntered along the tables in their safe place with his head bowed down and eyebrows creased as he kept on thinking of what to do. At this point, the others have relied on his intelligence but they still presented options for him to assemble. England simply sat on the one of the chairs near the wall with America sitting next to him. He's basically disabled and could not contribute too much since he's still overwhelmed over what happened. America kept telling him softly that he has done nothing wrong and in fact, his input is as important as the others. That made him sane a bit but of course, he prefers it more if he gets his magic back even just a small amount just to get Spain and Romano back.

"If we move out now, we'll be at a disadvantage because of our decrease in number. We have to get at least Spain and Romano back here but… only England could do that." England felt a pang of hurt in his chest. "So we have to figure out a way to get some of his magic but we don't know where… Also, Italy is still…", Canada paused for a while, thinking of a better word as a replacement since Germany was listening intently. "…Asleep. We have no idea when he'll wake up. Ah…"

Seemingly giving up, Canada harshly sat on a vacant chair next to Japan, dropping his elbows on his lap and clutching his head. Japan felt so bad for him so he pat his back reassuringly. "Canada, you don't have to immediately sort everything at once. Please rest. We'll try to think of something."

"Yeah, after all, I think Italy and the rest of us hadn't been in this kind of situation in the past. There's no one to blame. This is new to us." Prussia said confidently to lift their spirits up.

America raised his hand, gathering the attention of all of them except for England. He could do nothing else but listen at this point. Good thing he can still identify who is who by their voices. "Personally, I think we should find a way to wake Italy up first. I don't how, but we should. Then we go out and find lumps of magic for England to bring Spain and Romano back here."

"That's a great idea, but I'm worried about Spain and Romano", France explained. "They're new in this mess and they could have difficulties finding their way out. I don't doubt their strength. I doubt their experience in whatever loop they're in right now."

"Now that you mention it…" America mumbled, which was followed by England's negative antic. His voice was hoarse. "It's all my fault. I got those two into trouble." America lightly smacked him on the arm. England automatically glanced at his direction even though he cannot see. "There you go again, sheesh. Stop being such a baby, England."

"I'm not being a baby, you twat!"

"Then stop saying depressing stuff! Seriously, what the fuck, _Arthur._ " That shut him up. It was rare hearing America so serious about something.

"Ah!" Canada finally lifted his head up. His face lit up, eyes wide.

"Uhhh… What's up, bro?" America asked.

"W-Wait a minute, I'm sure Spain and Romano are going to be good there."

The rest of the nations look at him dumbfounded, so he explained with a sigh. "Guys, Italy's memories are being passed on to Romano. Right now, he's unconscious. I'm not sure, but there could be a possibility that Romano could vaguely get some of his memories since Italy's mind is not active as of the moment."

Seeing that they still couldn't figure out what he was trying to say, Canada continued. He was not used to speaking too much since he didn't get too much attention in the beginning so it was new for him. "Romano could use the memories to his advantage to predict what will happen next." That was the time when the others finally caught on his explanation. "Also, England could alter time aside from Italy. They could cooperate with those nations in the past and sort things out. Arthur may not be able to bring them back here but let's hope that England in that world will."

"But from what I know, England can bring back time, not forward. The same as Italy", said Germany, which somehow crushed their hopes. It was unintentional though. Still, Canada was able to argue lightly.

"Italy could turn back time simply because he made a pact with the journal and the giant clock. England has magic. That means he could modify it whatever he sees fit." To be honest though, Canada was not sure. He was just trying his best to light every single means of hope he could find in this abyss of darkness. Germany just sighed a 'yeah' loudly. Hopelessness was evident in his voice.

"Alright, we've made some progress", Prussia decided to keep the conversation light as much as possible. "We'll figure things out, guys. We just need to be patient to know what to do next." The others nodded in agreement. "Uhhh… And I think China and Russia are onto something. They may get some clues for us."

"Ummm… About Russia…" Canada mumbled. He was scared, but hiding something he knows would mean betraying his friends. And that's not what they signed up for when they made a human alliance.

* * *

Russia and China successfully made their way to the core of the annex where countless books are gathered. The two of them started leafing on each book to see if they could find any sort of clue for whatever is happening. Unfortunately, most of the books they have checked so far have nothing inside. Which was actually a clue already in itself. China was getting quite bored already yet he continued to look at the remaining books.

"Russia. They're all blank, aru. I don't see any point in this."

Russia was silent all throughout and China knew he has something in his mind just by the way he was looking at the blank books.

"Hmmm… Actually, China. This is already something. The fact that these books are blank means there really _is_ something going on. Yet, Italy has the journal that could bring back time. Don't you find that intriguing?~"

"…I get it now. Does that simply mean we could actually write something in these blank books and there is a possibility that they could… happen?"

"We don't know for sure, but that can be the case. After all, Italy's not really the owner of the journal. It belonged to someone named Ryuuzu."

"I'm not sure if we should get deeper into Ryuuzu and the journal, aru. It might be dangerous but maybe we could find some answers from that point."

"True. I guess we should go back now and inform the others. I'm sure they'll be happy when we tell them new information we just learned."

And with that, they made their way out of the annex, each carrying a book as samples, and went upstairs. Little did they know, a figure of a young spirit was watching them at the annex while they were rummaging the bookshelves.

'… _books…time….'_

Then the spirit disappeared.

"I'm glad you two were able to bring a new clue here for us", Japan said, studying the blank books that Russia and China brought with them to the safe house. However, Russia noticed a change in atmosphere when they came back. He decided to ignore it for now since they were still having conversations normally.

"It would be easier for us to figure out what these books are if we get to see a glimpse of Italy's journal", said France. "But it would be risky. Who knows what could happen? And it's not nice to touch something not yours."

"Wow, coming from you! Hahahaha!"

"What do you mean by that, Prussia?!" France retorted to the other. Japan simply sighed at this short and childish antic.

"Please, let us cooperate. Anyhow, we got ourselves a new piece of information, thanks to Russia and China-"

Russia's phone started to ring loudly.

"Ufufufu~ Excuse me. You can continue, I'll be back." Without waiting for a response from any of them, the tall nation locked himself into the bathroom, speaking ever so lightly.

Canada followed his every movement from the corner of his eyes. Suddenly, a heavy tension filled up the whole room. The silence was deafening and no one dared to speak first. Except for China.

"…Don't doubt him, aru."

Surprise (not a good one) conquered each of their faces but they all remained calm. They set their eyes on China and waited for him to spill something out. Though China seemed hesitant to fully rely on them, they did make a pact to trust one another.

"I can't tell you now. You have to wait for Russia to tell you, aru. But… trust him. He has something in mind. But put your trust on him, aru. We all made an alliance and he signed too. All I can say is, it's for our safety."

Amongst the thunderstruck nations, Canada curled his fingers into a fist. Still, he did his best to maintain his composure for now. "W-We shouldn't worry about it for now. We have to figure out what the books are, and a lot of other things." He sighed deeply. "Things kept on piling up, our main goal is being buried…"

"…I've been thinking", England began. "If Italy made a pact with the journal to rewind time, does that mean it's also capable of something else?"

They all didn't understand.

"It occurred to me when Germany mentioned something about moving time forward. I know you can't answer that but… I just wanted to voice out what's on my mind."

"Wait, do you mean to say that if someone else would make a pact to make time move forward, then the journal will do that?" asked America.

"Could be. I'm still skeptical since the real owner of the journal is not Italy. If Ryuuzu made a pact to make time go back, then is it also possible for us to make a different one?"

* * *

 _Italy._

 _Italy, wake up._

 _Your friends need you._

 _Snap yourself out of the dream._


	4. DreAm aND rEalitY

**DreAm aND rEalitY**

 _In this world, everything you wish for will come true. Italy, use your powers wisely._

What could possibly happen? Italy could wish for them to find the front door key in one of the rooms, right? Italy could wish for the monster not to show up, right? Italy could wish for this not to happen anymore, right? So what's the point in dwelling into this world? Italy had no idea how to maneuver into the world he's currently in. Holy Roman Empire was with him, alive and all grown-up. Japan and Prussia seemed oblivious of the fact that he's _there_. And… where's Germany?

"Be careful, Japan!" Prussia shouted. Japan replied by saying he'll be back immediately after checking what the commotion was. Holy Roman Empire was simply observing Italy, who was staring at Japan's direction but in a blank space. Not wanting to sound suspicious around Prussia (who was eyeing the mansion from his spot), he scooted to Italy as close as possible. "What's wrong? You can do anything what you want in this world", he said softly, almost in a whisper. Italy responded in the same manner.

"I-I don't understand… This world is different from where I belong. Germany… Where is Germany?"

Holy Roman Empire did not speak. Italy tried to study his face but he couldn't read what his answer was. His cognition was cut very short when Prussia yelled a curse, drawing his sword. "What the hell is that thing?!"

"Italy!" Holy Roman Empire pulled his saber from its sheath. "What is your wish?!" The monster showed up and the two were ready to battle it. Italy pulled out his journal that looked different from how it has always been.

' _My wish is to be strong enough to fight the monster that will show up!'_

Italy mentally cursed himself for making a wish like that. Why didn't he just wish for something simpler like Japan finding the key in the kitchen and exiting the mansion as if nothing happened? Everything was not making sense and right now, they have to fend off the monster for a while.

And they engaged in battle.

Prussia attacked first, landing a solid blow to its face. The monster withdrew a bit, but was not brought to its knees. Holy Roman Empire saw this as an opportunity to charge. He quickly and gracefully slashed its mouth vertically, causing the monster to open it wide. The silver-haired nation took it as a cue to attack once more. Prussia stabbed the inside of the monster's mouth with all his might. Italy, who was only in a defensive stance behind the two, heard footsteps rushing to their position. Japan unsheathed his tachi as he ran to the thing, brutally ripping the monster's neck. They weren't able to witness its defeat since it disappeared in an instant.

"What in the world is that thing?" Japan questioned as he put his tachi back in its cover. The others did the same.

"I don't know. One thing's for sure. It's fucking ugly and has no blood. This is freaky…" said Prussia. Holy Roman Empire looked at Italy with worried eyes. He was wondering what kind of wishes Italy was having in mind. Would they be something worthwhile for them? He was anxious for his 'world' and Italy's.

"E-Everyone. Where is Germany…?" Italy asked, not seeming to care about the monster. Japan and Prussia looked at him as if he was hallucinating. "Germany?" Japan repeated questioningly. "Who's that?"

Italy gasped loudly. He stared at them with wide, horrified eyes and a half-opened mouth. Upon seeing this, Holy Roman Empire turned around to hide his face. ' _This_ can't be…' Italy thought. He didn't know what kind of world he ended up with. He couldn't understand why Germany did not exist, why everything felt so heavy, why he even ended up there in the first place. The mere fact that he has completely no idea of what setting he was in hurt his heart and mind. Panicking, Italy scrammed to the second floor. He tripped on some steps but he didn't care. Japan, Prussia, and Holy Roman Empire called out for him but he didn't care.

He has to see Germany.

* * *

He made his way to the door on the far right of the second floor to see if the iron fortress was there. Much to his horrification, it wasn't there. The moment he forcefully pulled the curtain away and saw nothing, Italy dropped on his knees and began cursing mentally. "No, no, no, no… This can't be… Germany… Germany… H-He… doesn't exist here…? No… No…"

"Italy…" Holy Roman Empire softly called out to him. He and the other two followed Italy even though they themselves have no idea what was happening. They were as confused as him. Italy faced the others as he stood up and began yelling at them. "Where am I?! Why is Germany not here?! Why don't you know him?! Tell me!"

Prussia spoke instead of Holy Roman Empire. "I-Italy, you might be tired… Let's find a room where we can talk calmly first." Japan seconded. "Indeed. Please, you can tell us everything."

' _What_ do you wish for?'

Italy's eyes fixed themselves on Holy Roman Empire. That voice… it came from him. He could mentally send messages to him without the others knowing. Overwhelmed with what was happening, Italy replied telepathically. _'I wish to see Germany and be with my 'real' friends!'_

The thing came from above and fell right behind Holy Roman Empire. Japan and Prussia drew their swords but he signaled them to stop by raising a hand midway without hesitation. He smiled at Italy and before he could even react, Holy Roman Empire's right side of the body was grabbed severely by the thing.

With its large mouth.

Everything went black.

...

 _Italy appeared in the middle of the eternal darkness like how he felt after going into comatose. "I'm here again… I-Is anyone there?" Holy Roman Empire slowly became visible right in front of him. Much to his surprise, he was complete fine. There was no mark of blood or ripped clothes. He saw through Italy's dumbfounded visage and finally explained everything to him. "I see that you're okay", he said first before breaking into a soft smile._

" _Italy, your wish has been granted."_

 _Italy was still utterly confused so he continued to listen. "You have escaped the world of dreams. You are going back to your own world to see your real friends. Please don't make them worried once you have awakened."_

" _Wait! I wished to see my real friends and Germany… But the moment I did, the thing appeared and…"_

" _I have to die in order for you to see Germany."_

 _Pain and regret formed inside Italy's heart. His eyes began to moisten and he blinked several times to prevent them from continuing. Slowly, he was beginning to understand the dream world he was just in. What Holy Roman Empire said that everything he wished for would come true was indeed real. However, there were consequences since dreams are still related to reality. They are intertwined and in order to wish for something to happen, certain things have to alter to comply with that wish._

" _No… That-" Italy's sentence was cut short when Holy Roman Empire began to slowly dissipate. His body was also becoming smaller, as well as his voice as he spoke._

" _Remember, before you were attacked by the thing in the annex, you wished for something. You wished to see me. That's why you were suddenly brought to the dream world. It saved your live and you did see me. I asked you to wish for me to become bigger so I could protect you. And it happened."_

 _Italy tried to grab him but it was useless. He was simply prying his hands into plain air. That was when the tears finally came out of their shells. Holy Roman Empire turned into a child now and Italy couldn't help but weep when he heard his voice. The only memory he has of him._

" _I was so happy to see you again. Italy…" he showed a pained smile before completely disappearing. "I love you."_

* * *

"Ack-!" Prussia was taking notes on a piece of paper on what they need to do so that none of them would forget. He dropped the pen and clutched both side of his head, suppressing the pain that was forming from an unknown source. England, who was seated next to him, groped to the side to support him. "What's wrong?!"

'… _CONGRATULATIONS!_

 _CONGRATULATIONS!'_

"Shut up! Argh-"

'… _.wake_ …dre …am…'

'… _.go_ ….Ger….'

'… _It …aly ….okay.'_

'… _go …wake…'_

"West! Go to Italy, hurry up!" The rest of the nations were baffled from Prussia's sudden outburst. They didn't ask anything for now since something must be up. Germany dropped the bowl of utensils he was holding (he was about to prepare the table for dinner) and did what his brother commanded him to do. The others followed suit except for Prussia and England. Germany closed his distance to where Italy was lying, a shadow looming over the nation on the bed. "I-Italy…"

His hand moved ever so slightly to the side and Canada noticed. "He moved!" His closed eyes squeezed even further. It stayed like that for a short while then Italy cracked his eyes open widely and gasped for air, as if he had never taken any oxygen while he was unconscious. He absent-mindedly covered his face with his hands and began sobbing.

"What's the matter? Pull yourself together!" Germany firmly held his shoulders and upon hearing his voice, Italy moved his hands away and stared at him with frightened eyes. Not long enough, he got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around the larger nation. "G-Germany… You were not there… You didn't exist…!"

"Uhhh…" Germany nor the others could not say anything. Before he could even give him a reassuring hug, Italy let go and faced France. He and France had the same unreadable reaction on their faces. "France! I saw him! Holy Rome…!"

France's eyes widened.


End file.
